gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dazzie Dee
| genre = West Coast Hip hop, G-funk | occupation = Rapper, producer | instrument = Vocals, Drums, Keyboards, Drum, Sampler | years_active = 1988–present | label = Lench Mob Records (Former) Big Face Gang Entertainment | associated_acts = Ice Cube, King Tee, Compton's Most Wanted, South Central Cartel, Tray Deee, DJ Battlecat, K-Dee, Dr. Dre, Sir Jinx, Coolio, Shade Sheist, Tha Chill, Kool G Rap, Da Lench Mob, Mausberg, Yo-Yo, Chilly Chill |website = }} Dazzie Dee is an American West Coast Hip hop rapper and record producer that has collaborated and affiliated with artists such as Suga Free, Mausberg, DJ Quik, Ice Cube, Shade Sheist,Shade Sheist's "Away" wethewest.com Retrieved. 5-6-2014 K-Dee, Kool G Rap, Coolio, Mixmaster Spade, Yo-Yo, Da Lench Mob, and many more. He released two solo albums in 1996, Where's My Receipt? and The Re-Birth, with the most known singles "Knee Deep", "Everybody Wants To Be A Gangsta", and "Where You From?".Dazzie Dee songs and singles allmusic.com Retrieved. 5-6-2014Dazzie Dee song samples whosampled.com Retrieved. 5-6-2014BillBoard magazine, books about Dazzie Dee billboard.com Retrieved. 6-6-2014Before Them, Compton Rap Wasn't Shit, Review by Werner von Wallenrod Early life Career Lidell Williams was born on November 30, Los Angeles, California. He attended and gradutated from Washington Preparatory High School in 1989. At 14 Williams met Dr. Dre, Sir Jinx and K-Dee. He's been a gang member of 107th Street UG/BC Crips set,G-VINE : As Rappers Reap, So Do Communities, February 19, 1996 latimes.com Retrieved. 6-7-2014Sheppard on Dazzie Dee, Billboard 25, Nov 1995 billboard.com Retrieved. 7-6-2014 according to Sheppard, member of Skool Boyz crew.Boyz, BillBoard billboard.com Retrieved. 7-6-2014 His first EP Turn It Loose was produced by Dr. Dre and Sir Jinx. He was one of the original members of the Lench Mob records, which it was formed by Ice Cube. Due to artistic differences, he left the label to record his first solo album Where's My Receipt released on Capitol Records in 1995. Then he made a re-issue for the album as The Re-Birth on Raging Bull Records in 1996.Albums from Dazzie Dee thachronic.com Retrieved. 5-6-2014 It was produced by DJ Battlecat and had guest appearances from Ice Cube, Coolio,Facts about Coolio encyclopedia.com Retrieved. 7-6-2014 K-Dee and Tha Chill from Compton's Most Wanted. It's considered by many as a West Coast classic.Articles about Dazzie Dee dubcnn.com Retrieved. 5-6-2014I2G interview with Dazzie Dee illuminati2g.com Retrieved. 6-6-2014 With the Lench Mob Dazzie Dee (formerly known as Big "Saccs"),Interviu exclusiv: DAZZIE DEE - THE WESTCOAST G-FUNK VETERAN hiphopdinromania.org Retrieved. 7-6-2014 is an G-funk rapper and an original former member of the legendary West Coast record label Lench Mob along with Ice Cube, K-Dee,Throwback Thursday Revisits "The Freshest MC In The World" By K-Dee hiphopdx.com Retrieved. 7-6-2014 J-Dee, Yo-Yo, Chilly Chill, T-Bone, Shorty and more.Lench Mob Myspace Due to artistic differences, he left the label to record his first solo album Where's My Receipt released on Capitol Records in 1995.THE SOURCE MAGAZINE September 2003 No. 168 collectorsfrenzy.com Retrieved. 7-6-2014The Source April 1996 issue featuring Ice T thimk.wordpress.com Retrieved. 7-6-2014 Then he made a re-issue for the album as The Re-Birth on Raging Bull Records in 1996.Dazzie Dee interview. ugrap.de Retrieved. 6-6-2014, Friday. Dazzie Dee productions ; Studio albums, EPs * 1988: Turn It Loose EP * 1989: Dazzie Dee * 1995: Where's My Receipt * 1996: The Re-Birth * 2012: The 7th Letter * 2014: Loc’stradamus ; Singles * 1995: "Everybody Wants To Be A Gangsta" * 1996: "Knee Deep" * 1996: "Where You From?" * 2014: "Who'z Down Wit Me"WHO'Z DOWN WIT ME - ダジー・ディー billboard-japan.com Retrieved. 7-6-2014 ; Appearance(s) * 1991: Yo-Yo - Make Way for the Motherlode * 1992: Kool G Rap & D.J. Polo - Live And Let Die * 1994: Str8-G - Shadow of a G * 1996: NU City Mass Choir - God Is Able * 2001: Sqeek Da Primadonna - PMS * 2004: XL Middleton - Music 4 A Drunken Evening * 2012: Big Sono - Left Overz EP * 2012: Sisma X - Step Back * 2013: CartelSons - Drugstore Music * 2013: Shade Sheist - BLACKOPS EP * 2014: CartelSons - Solo But Not AloneExclu Cartelsons: Solo But Not Alone – Soopafresh RadioShow 15/03/14 soopafresh.net Retrieved. 7-6-2014 * 2014: El Don - Prototype * 2014: Westcoast Stone - My Anthology ; Collaborations * 1996 : Killafornia Organization - Killafornia Organization ; Productions * 1994: Str8-G - Shadow Of A G * 2000: Mausberg - Non-FictionMausberg – Non Fiction, Shepherd Lane Music – 008 191 002 2 discogs.com Retrieved. 5-6-2014 * 2000: Mausberg & Suga Free - The Konnectid Project, Vol. 1 * 2004: Suga Free - The New Testament (The Truth) * 2005: The Frontlinerz - Gangstream Vol. 1 '' * 2006: Suga Free - ''Just Add Water * 2008: Various Artists - Hustle Hard - The All Star Movie Soundtrack * 2011: Suga Free - Why U Still Bullshittin: The Best of Suga Free (as Big Saccs)Suga Free - Why U Still Bullshittin: The Best of Suga Free allmusic.com Retrieved. 7-6-2014 * 2013: DJ Nik Bean Presents: Bangloose - Sonically Correct * 2014: Dazzie Dee – Who'z Down Wit Me ; Technical, Mixes * 1997: Spice 1 - The Black Bossalini (aka Dr. Bomb From Da Bay) * 2004: Various Artists - West Coast Unified * 2001: DJ Filthy Mela - Summer Drama ; Compilation(s) * 1997: Various Artists - Raging Bull * 1997: Various Artists - Phat Vibes - Rap & Hip Hop Only * 1997: Various Artists - Essentiellement Rap * 1997: Various Artists - Into The Groove Volume 2 * 1997: Various Artists - Hip Hop Unlimited * 1997: Various Artists - Gangsta Hip Hop, Vol. 5 * 1999: Various Artists - Slice Presents... The Takeover * 2004: Various Artists - Mob Life Presents: On The Grind, Mixtape Vol. 1 * 2012: Various Artists - Cocktails 4 * 2013: Docc Free - DoccstalizedDocc Free – Doccstalized (11.12.2013) g-funk.ws Retrieved. 7-6-2014 * 2013: Various Artists - G-Funk RezzurrectionInvizzible Music is releasing 3 Maxi CD Singles on 22.02.2014 g-funk.ws Retrieved. 5-6-2014G-Funk Rezzurrection g-funk.ws Retrieved. 7-6-2014 Videography # Dazzie Dee (as Big Saccs) - "West Coast History 101" # J-Dee, Dazzie Dee & MC Eiht - "Classic Westcoast Freestyle '93" # Dazzie Dee (Feat. Tha Chill & Coolio) - "On My Cide" # Dazzie Dee - "Everybody Wants To Be A Gangsta" # Dazzie Dee - "About Dat Life"DAZZIE DEE – “NOT ABOUT DAT LIFE” | MUSIC VIDEO illwill.co.uk Retrieved. 5-6-2014 # Dazzie Dee (Feat. K-Dee) - "All Da Time"Dazzie Dee Ft. K-Dee – All Da Time onsitehiphop.com Retrieved. 7-6-2014Dazzie Dee Drops “All Da Time” Video From “The 7th Letter” LP dubcnn.com Retrieved. 7-6-2014 Notes The Killafornia Organization was a Hip hop supergroup that consisted of South Central Cartel, Compton's Most Wanted, Bonaphyde, Dazzie Dee, Killa, Tray Deee, Hard Times & Wize Guyz. Their debut album, 'Killafornia 'Organization'' was released in 1996 by Killa Cali Records, Thug Records and produced by 3 Strikes Prod. See also * Lench Mob Records * K-Dee References External links * * Dazzie Dee at AllMusic * * * Dazzie Dee at Rap Genius * * Dazzie Dee at Last.fm Category:Living people Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American record producers Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:African-American songwriters Category:Songwriters from California Category:West Coast hip hop Category:Crips Category:G-funk Category:West Coast hip hop musicians